1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency device and more particularly to a device for measuring the difference between the actual value of at least one frequency of a periodic electrical signal and the nominal value assigned to the said frequency.
Operation of telecommunication circuits involves controlling numerous frequencies, particularly modulation carrier current frequencies and repeater identification-signal frequencies. The said frequencies are mixed in a spectrum of various modulations.
2. Objects of the Invention
A first object of the invention is to provide a device for monitoring the frequency level which makes it possible to extract, from the said spectrum, a sufficiently narrow frequency band so that only one frequency to be monitored is included in it, and to rapidly and accurately measure the difference between the actual level of the said frequency and a nominal value assigned to it.
Another object of the invention is to provide a monitoring device of the type described above, which makes it possible to successively effect the said measurements of frequency differences in a mulitplicity of frequencies in a rapid and accurate manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for automatically carrying out the said measurements.